Motorcycle Heat
by shawishot
Summary: Root and Shaw are smokin' hot on the motorcycle on POI so I wanted to write something with them on the motorcycle! One-shot fic.


Shaw entered the bar, annoyed. The smell of alcohol and smoke hit her smack in the face. _Jesus, this was really a dive._ She scanned the bar for Root—after all, Finch had sent her here based on intel from their precious Machine. A new number had popped up and Finch said that the Machine had requested that Root take the lead on that number. Why the Machine would think Root was in any condition to take the lead was beyond Shaw, but anything to pass the time. She'd rather be doing something than sitting around twiddling her thumbs waiting for something to do anyway.

There. She spotted Root in a booth with two glasses of some kind of girly drink, and she was apparently working on her third. Briefly, Shaw wondered what had Root so uptight about something that drove her to drink. Shrugging, Shaw headed over and slid into the bench facing Root and was pleased to see Root surprised. Root's trademark smirk appeared and she murmured "Why, Sameen, is this a date?" Shaw rolled her eyes and shot out "No. The Machine wants you to take the lead on this new number. God knows why." Root frowned, "The Machine hasn't told me herself about this number. Are you sure?" Shaw shrugged and looked around as she said "Well, Finch says so." Root stared at her, bemused. She cocked her head and Shaw knew she was talking to the Machine.

After a couple of minutes, Root came back to earth and in that cloyingly sweet voice of hers, said "Ah. The Machine is a little… upset with me for overindulging a bit tonight and she used Finch to send you so I wouldn't go off alone on this assignment. Having you along is just a bonus, the way I see it." Root stood up and inched closer to Shaw, entering her personal space. Shaw scowled and leaned away as Root laughed "Come on, Sameen. You're going to be 'Driving Miss Root' this evening" and tossed Shaw her keys.

Shaw caught the keys and immediately saw it was the keys to Root's motorcycle. Shaw actually felt her face breaking out into a grin, but restrained herself as she certainly didn't want Root to see her delight. She loved Root's motorcycle. It was definitely bad ass and a joy to ride on. Now she'd get a chance to see how it handled. As Shaw followed Root out of the bar, she could see Root was practically dancing on her footsteps.

As the machine purred to life beneath Shaw, she felt Root slide on behind her and rolled her eyes. She would have to suffer Root's touch the whole way and if she knew one thing about Root, it was that Root would _definitely_ enjoy this. At least their helmets would keep Root from getting too close to her neck as she was prone to doing.

Root slid her arms around Shaw's abdomen and her smile was full of joy. No smirking here as the helmet very conveniently hid her face so she didn't have to put on her game face, the one Shaw could tolerate. She'd run like a scared rabbit if she ever saw any glint of the love Root felt for her, that's for sure. She sighed as she held on while Shaw gunned the motorcycle and they took off into the night.

Root whispered in the Bluetooth mike connecting their helmets, "Take the 684. We're going up to Hartford but we'll spend the night somewhere near Danbury."

"What? That far?" groaned Shaw.

"I thought you'd enjoy the opportunity to ride this motorcycle as long as you could", Root sang into Shaw's ears and she sighed. It would be a long night.

Feeling the warm wind rush against her as they motored up the I was like heaven to Shaw. She was enjoying the sensations her body was feeling: the wind, the rumble of the motorcycle engine, even the feel of Root pressed up against her. It was times like this she could forget the ugliness of the world, of the people she worked against in hidden service to the greater public, of the fact that her very existence was spent in terms of chasing down the bad guys. She realized Root had gone silent for the better part of an hour; while she didn't mind, that was uncharacteristic of Root and Shaw hoped she hadn't passed out or something.

"Root?"

"Yes, Sameen?"

"You alright?"

"Why, thank you for asking, Sameen," simpered Root. Shaw sighed, wishing she hadn't broken the silence. Now she was in for it, she'd bet.

She heard Root sigh through the mike and felt Root's hands shift as if they were going to roam up and down her abdomen. "Root…" said Shaw in a warning tone.

"I know, I know. I'm just adjusting myself."

Root's hands stilled but her fingers were still softly moving in a caressing motion. Shaw decided to let it go. As they rode on, Root broke the silence, "Sameen. You're really hot, y'know."

_What the fuck?_ Shaw chose to say nothing but she gripped the handlebars a bit more tightly.

"I've imagined the first time we fuck a _thousand_ times. Mostly, I've always thought it'd happen in the spur of the moment, when we both weren't thinking and let instinct just take over. We'd just fuck against the wall or something and come in a few minutes. While that's hot as hell, I've also thought about tying you up. You know, like when we first met in the hotel and our fun time with the iron was so inconveniently interrupted. I think about what it would be like, to have pain and pleasure wrapped up. Hurting you to give you pleasure."

Shaw drew a deep breath. Root's words, whispered to her, were turning her on in their forthrightness. But still she said nothing.

"I also think about touching you, undressing you. Watching you remove your clothes slowly. Your bra falling to the floor as I see your breasts for the first time and take them fully in my hands. How your nipples would harden when my hands run over them. I think about seeing your desire for me in your eyes grow until you can't control it. I want to touch you all over, tease you until you call my name. And only then, when you say my name, will I allow you to come."

Shaw squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to remain calm as her mind conjured up images to match Root's soft-spoken words.

"You know, at night, when I climb into bed or wherever I'm sleeping at the moment, my sole comfort is thinking about you, Sameen. Sometimes I reach down and slip my hands under my panties as I think about you. As my fingers slide in and out of me, I imagine it's your fingers moving inside me and giving me pleasure. I thrust my fingers faster and faster, then I moan out your name as I come."

Shaw couldn't fight the desire she felt growing in the pit of her belly. _Fuck_.

"This morning, when I woke up, I laid in bed and pictured what it would be like to wake up next to you, still sleeping. You'd be naked and glorious, and I'd want to wake you up in a good way. I'd slide my hands over you softly and make your body want me before you even knew what was going on. As you woke up sleepily, I'd open your legs and kiss you good morning. Once I hear your first moan, I'd crawl on up across your naked body until I arrive to your face and lower myself over your mouth so you could kiss me good morning too. Then I'd fuck your mouth until I came."

_Jesus Christ_, Shaw breathed, trying to keep it even. She didn't want to give Root the pleasure of knowing how her words had affected her. She tried to focus on the stripes of the highway flashing past her, something, anything to stop the mental images popping up in her mind. Thankfully, the signs that popped up every now and then indicated that Danbury was only a couple of miles away. She could make it.

"And don't think I haven't imagined slamming you up against a wall and sliding down your jeans. You'd be hot and wet and ready for me. I'd fuck you with my strap-on while fingering your clit. I'd wait until you were ready to come, then slow down until you begged for it. I'd speed up a little and then slow down once again, just keeping you on the edge. I'd watch your ass jerk as you let your body do the begging."

Shaw closed her eyes momentarily to keep her calm. The thoughts, images, and feelings that Root had conjured acted like a virus, rapidly spreading through her brain cells without mercy and Shaw couldn't clear the images from her mind.

Root fell silent as the motorcycle roared down the exit with signs indicating lodging was nearby. They passed the standard Holiday Inn, Hyatt, and Best Western hotels looking for a motel so they wouldn't risk camera exposure—they were still hiding from Samaritan after all. Shaw pulled the motorcycle up by the office at the Little Pines Motel and indicated that Root should go book their room. Root removed her helmet and stared at Shaw, perhaps hoping for a reaction, anything, to the things she had said. Shaw just sat there on the motorcycle, helmet still on. Root sighed and turned, heading off to the office.

"They only had one bed-rooms available. They're king sized, though," remarked Root as she came back with the key. Shaw had parked the motorcycle and was, oddly enough, still wearing the helmet. _Whatever_. Root found their room, inserted the key in the door, and entered the room. As Root heard the door close behind her, she turned slightly, taking in the surroundings. _Typical motel_, she thought. She glanced at Shaw and saw that Shaw was finally taking her helmet off. As Shaw looked up at Root, their eyes met and Root gaped at her as she realized what she was seeing was burning lust in Shaw's eyes. _No wonder she wouldn't take off her helmet._

They stared at one another for what seemed like eternity. Root couldn't help herself as her surprise morphed to self-satisfaction and her customary smirk threatened to show. Shaw's eyes narrowed slightly and Root took one step backwards just as Shaw stalked towards her and she gasped as Shaw slammed her roughly against the wall next to the TV.

"You and your _fucking_ words and scenarios. Lemme give you a scenario—how about I fuck your brains out all night long? Huh?" breathed Shaw harshly. "How about I undress _you_ and lick and suck and fuck you without letting you come until you say _my_ name, Root?" Root's mouth parted slightly as her breathing became uneven. Shaw watched as a flush spread down Root's neck down to her cleavage. "Do you want that, Root?" Root slowly nodded her head and Shaw leaned in to murmur, "Say I want you to lick and suck and fuck me please. _Say_ it!" Root closed her eyes and whispered "… Lick and suck and fuck me, _please_, Sameen." She opened her eyes to find Shaw staring at her, her expression a mixture of anger and lust. She grabbed Root and kissed her fiercely, tongues meeting as months and months of their game-playing and pent-up desire exploded.

It felt so good. Shaw tried to swim out of her dream to see what was feeling so good, but she was struggling to even open her eyes. As she forced her eyes open, Root's head swam into focus and Shaw realized Root was going down on her and that's what was feeling so good. She watched Root look up at her and heard "Oh good, Sameen, you're awake. My turn," and blearily realized Root was clambering up on her. As Root lowered herself down on Shaw's mouth, Shaw grinned to herself _that woman never stops_ and proceeded to fuck Root silly with her tongue. Those moans were delicious, maybe better than pancakes. _Good morning to you too._


End file.
